Evangelion Next Generation
by Red Falcon
Summary: Une aventure super originale avec des persos super fidèles à la série tout en étant trsè attachants et super sympas. En plus c'est moi qui l'ai écrit donc ça déchire tout
1. Un Nouveau Pilote

Evangelion Next Generation Par Red_Falcon  
  
Pre-reading et correction : Rébus le streum.  
  
Episode 1 : Le nouveau pilote  
  
Voilà, c'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait. j'ai essayé de faire une histoire intéressante et réaliste, avec des personnages qui sont vraiment IC (qui collent à leur caractère dans la sèrie), et qui soient attachants(pas comme dans la serie donc). Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleur fic du monde, mais bon je la trouve vraiment pas mal, si je devais voter elle serait une des meilleures. le personnage de Red Falcon (le nouveau pilote) me ressemble beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas pour une quelconque gloire personnelle que je l'ai mis dans l'histoire, c'est juste que je voulais un perso avec un certains caractére(pas comme ceu de la sèrie donc), et en fait il me correspondait assez bien alors j'ai choisi de me mettre dans la fic comme nouveau pilote  
  
Un matin à la NERVE.  
  
Miasto : Les enfant, je vous et réunis ici car je dois vous annoncais l'arrivez d'un nouveaux pillote !  
  
rei : « Oh chouette alors ! enfin une nouvelle tête ! J'espère qu'il sera bo. » shinjy : « un nouveau pilote, mais pourquoi ?? on en a déjà trois ! » asuka : . 'hmmm, je crois que le maillot bleu est le mieux. quoique, le rouge va mieux avec mes cheveux.hmmm quel dilemme'.  
  
Mitaso : « c'est un ordre du commandant Ikar je n'y peu rien !!! allez vous plaindre auprès de lui ! » shinji : « oui tu vas voir je vais aller lui dire deux mots, moi ! » raï : « Oh Shinji, tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu t'ennerves ! »  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du commandant Ikari :  
  
Fuyutouski : « Mais enfin gendo, mais enfin mais c'est pas possible ca !!! Pourquoi un nouveau pilotte ? et en plus un garçon ? » Gendo : « hmmm je sais ce que je fait, et puis comme ça il y aura deux fille et deux garçon, c'est plus équilibrais. tu comprends ? Tout suis le scénario. » Fuyutsouki : « Mon Dieu mais vous êtes un génie !!! Comment te viennent toutes ces idées ?? » Gendo : « L'avenir nous le dira. Tout suis le scénario» Fuyoutsuki : « Et vous compter utiliser la plug next generation pendant le prochain combat ?? » Gendo : « oui, dès le prochain combat je la teste sur Rei. Tout suis le scénario»  
  
Aéroport de Malokuku, japon :  
  
Misato et Ritsuko attendaient devant la sortie du vol B-3434 en provenance de Los Angeles, et le soleil brille haut dans le ciel alors que des senteurs de coquelicotiers en fleurs mêlées aux effluves des cocotiers brûlées par le soleil envahissent les narines des deux femmes qui étaient devant la sortie du vol.  
  
Misato : « On a même pas de foto de lui, comment on va le reconnaître ??? » Ritsuko : « Le commandant m'a dit que dès qu'on le verrait on saurait que c'est lui . » Misatu : « ah oui ?? hmmm.. Et son èva au fait ? » Ritsuko : « il n'a pas d'éva, il grimpe directement dans le corps d'Adam et fusionnant avec lui. » Misato : « Ouah !!! C'est génail ça ! » Ritsuko : « Oui... mais je n'en sais pas plus »  
  
et soudain un jeune homme apparaît. Sa beauté éblouit à travers tout l'aéroport. Grand et svelte, les cheveux blonds et brillants, ses yeux dégagent un charme irrésistible et envoutant, et son sourire était si pur qu'on ne peut qu'être profondément ému à la vue d'une telle merveille. Ses mains se balancent le long de son corps d'athlète parfait de manière infiniment gracieuse. Son visage, lui-même exempt de tout défaut, les muscle ferme et développé qu'on devine sous c'est vêtement de très bon goût et repassé avec soin, tout indique que ce garçon n'est pas comme les autres.  
  
Misato s'approche du garçon : « euh..b.bonjour, vous aites. euh. » Le garçon lui prend la main et se penche pour la baiser délicatement de ses lèvres si douces qu'elles font frémir Misato d'un bonheur quasi- orgsmatique. « Je m'appelle John Dupont, mais vous pouvais m'appeler RED FALCON. » « John Dupont », reprend Mitsuko, qui regarde en bas pour éviter de montrer ses joues rouges d'une gêne qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis cette vieille histoire au zoo dans la cage des chimpanzés.« C'est un non peu commun ! »  
  
« Je sais, répond Red Falcon, ma mère s'appelez Britney Spears, elle était chanteuse très population au 20ème siècle. C'est elle qui a choisi mon prénom. Quand à mon nom, il me vient bien sûr de mon père, qui s'appelait Jackie Chan, il était un grand acteur et guerrier du 20ème, mais son vrai nom c'étez Philippe Dupont. En tous cas ils m'a apprise à me battre. »  
  
« Ah oui ?? Comment cela ? » essayit de parler Masito, reprenant ses esprits après avoir failli tomber évanouie dans les vappe  
  
« Et bien, il avait des amis, je me souviens, Chuck Norris, Jet Li, Pierre Palmade, souvent on se battait ensemble. mais c'est vrai qu'à la fin ils été un peu faibles pour moi. »  
  
Mistao, tout en ne pouvant détournais sont regard des deux joyaux flamboyants qui servent d'?il à Red Falcon, s'enthousiasma de plus en plus : « Ouah ! Et comment es-tu devenue pilote d'évangelion. »  
  
« Ah ca, c'est une longue histoire. je vais vous la raconter sur le chemin du retour, allons-y d'accord ? »  
  
« D'accord ! » répond Mosita, et tous les trois s'éloignent vers la sortie pour aller prendre un taxi.  
  
QG De la NERVE, un peu plus tart  
  
mimato, Red Falcon et ritsuko descendent de la voiture qui les déposa juste devant le Geo Front. « Et alors tu as vraiment tué ces trois ours à mains nues pour sauver ces pauvres enfants orphelins des rues qui vivait dans la misére??? »  
  
« Bien entendu, j'ai eu quelque blessure, un des ours a réussi a m'érafler le vantre, mais ça va. L'important de toutes manières, ses que les enfants soient sains et sauf. Après tout, après le second impact, j'était comme eux, donc je les comprenez, et puis cet été comme mais frères.j'aurais donné ma vie pour eux ! »  
  
Miasto détournit le visage pour ne pas que Red Falcon voit ses l'armes. Elle est tellement bouleversée, elle réalisai que ce jeune homme est d'une bonthé rare, qu'il est toujour là pour les autres, qu'il est gentil, généreux, beau, fort et grand aussi. Elle croit qu'elle est en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Elle lève un peu les yeux et voit que Ritsuko, elle aussi, pleure derrière ses lunettes, faisant partir tout son maquillage et la faisant ressembler à une poupée d'halloween.  
  
Pendant ce tant, dans le bureau de Gendo  
  
« Tu fais chier papa, tu te crois où pour recruter des pilotes comme ca !! Bordel, tu pourrais nous demander avant !!! Tu crois qu'on suffi pas c'est ça ??? Tu crois qu'on est pas capable de buter ses enfoirés d'anges ??? »  
  
Gendo essaiyit de calmer Shinji : « Mais non, Shinji !! Je te jure, d'abord c'est même pas de ma faute, c'est la Selle qui m'a obligé !! Tout suis le scènario. »  
  
« Ouais t'as toujours de bonnes excuses ! La prochaine fois que tu nous fais ce coup là je te casse la gueule c'est compris ??!! » Et Shinji sort en claquant la porte qui claqua dans un bruit de claquement.  
  
Salle de commandement  
  
shinji arrive tout juste lorsque iMsato, Ritsoku et Red Falcon entre dans la salle ou sont déjà réunis les autres pilotes et le personnel.  
  
Mistao, qui a réussi à maîtriser ses émotions, présente Red Falcon à Rei et asuka. « Rei, asuka, je vous présente John, ou plutôt Red Falcon, qui vient de Los Angeles ».  
  
asuka reste bouche bée devant la beauté et la prestance de Red Falcon, son c?ur se metta à battre à tout rompre, elle sent ses yeux qui vacillent, et s'écroule à terre. poussant un hurlement de hamster: "iiiiiiiiiiiii"  
  
« Asuka ! » Shiji s'avance pour porter secours à la jeune fille. 'Mon Dieu, ce garçon est terriblement beau' pense-t-il intérieurement en lui même.  
  
Rei s'approche de Red Falcon en souriant : « Ouah quel beau garçon, dis moi tu es célibataire ? Et d'où te viens ce surnom ? Et tu aimes les filles qui ont des yeux verts comme moi ? »  
  
Red Falcon rougit en baissant les yeux, ce qui le rend encore plus irrésistible. C'est au tour de Ritsuko de s'écrouler sous le coup de l'émotion. Heureusement Maya est là pour la rattraper.  
  
Après quelques secondes, Red Falcon relève les yeux et les fixe sur celui de Rei : « Oui, je suis célibataire, je n'ai jamais réussi à séduire les filles, je ne dois pas être très doué. Pour mon pseudonyme, il provient de mes camarades de commando, quand je bossais chez les commandes d'élite de la marine, les NAVY SEALS, je devais avoir douze ans si je me souviens bien. Ils m'ont appelé comme ça après que j'ai sauvés 122 prisonniers d'un camp au Cambodge. J'avais tué 143 gardes Khmer rouges et Afghansà l'arme blanche, et mon uniforme était rouge de leur sang, c'est de là que provient le pseudo. »  
  
« Enfin oui, j'aime bien toutes les couleurs pour les yeux, le vert ne me dérange pas, d'autant plus que tes yeux sont magnifiques, ils scintillent comme des diamants parfaits au firmament des étoiles du soleil levant sur une prairie sauvage d'Amazonie où chante les oiseau du bonheur. »  
  
Rei a du mal à contenir son émotion et s'élance sur Red Falcon pour l'embrasser. Malheureusement, celui-ci la repousse doucement. « Désolé, mais je ne veux pas que ça aille trop vite entre nous, je préfère apprendre à te connaître d'abord. »  
  
Soudain, une alerte retentit : « Ange en approche, onde de type bleue confirmée, 12 km du Geofront, en approche. »  
  
Misato, qui mine de rien tient le bras de Red Falcon depuis l'arrivée au GeoFront, se met à crier : « On se dépêche, tout le monde en plug suit, briefing dans deux minutes, allez ! » A contrec?ur elle lâche le bras du garçon et le laisse aller se changer d'un pas gracieux.  
  
Centre de Commandement, deux minutes 27 secondes plus tard  
  
« Vous êtes tous là c'est bon ? Ah, mais où est Red Falcon ? » « Je ne sais pas, répond Shinji, je ne l'ai pas vu dans les vestiaires. » « Mais où pouvait-il bien se changer alors ???? » demande Misato.  
  
« Je suis là, répond Red Falcon, qui arrive en courant depuis le couloir » Sa plug suit épouse ses formes parfaites et viriles d'une manière élégante mais distingué. Ritsuko qui se relevait, péniblement, retombe dans les bras de Maya, pour son plus grand plaisir.  
  
« B..bien ! » reprend, Misto, très gênée. « Tous à vos evas, mais avant je vous explique le plan. Comme Red Falcon est nouveau, c'est Rei, Asuka, et Shinji qui mèneront l'attaque et John ne sera là quand renfort. »  
  
« ok ! » s'écrient en c?ur les pilotes. Et chacun court vers son éva respectives. Celle de Red Falcon est Adam mais de couleur bordeaux métallisé du plus bel effet, et son design a été retravaillé ce qui lui confère une forme unique et encore plus parfait .  
  
Surface de Tokyo 3  
  
Arrivés à la surface, Shinji prend la parole : « Bon les filles, vous me suivez, je mène l'attaque ok ? . les filles !! je vous parle !! » Rei et asuka sortent de leur rêveries : « D'accord Shinji, c'est toi qui commande ! »  
  
« Oh. mon dieu, je suis trop timide, non, je ne peux pas commander cette attaque, c'est impossible, je suis trop faible !! je suis nul !!! »  
  
Red Falcon prend la parole pour réconforter Shinji : « Ecoute Shinji tout ira bien, je suis là pour te protéger, tu ne doit pas fuir. »  
  
Shinji est touché par les propos de Red Falcon : « Ok, roger, 5 sur 5 ma poule !! Je ne doit pas fuir !!!!!!!!!! Moi je le prend de front ! Asuka à gauche, Rei à droite !!! »  
  
« ok ! » répondent les filles, et Red Falcon de sa voix douce et souave de ténor façon Barry White qui d'ailleur était un de ses oncles. Shinji et les deux autres évas foncent vers l'ange, qui ressemble a une banane géante, mais bleue et avec 3 pattes. Les Evas développent leur AT- Field au maximum pour essayer de neutraliser celui de l'ange.  
  
Soudain, l'ange fait sortir des bras et des jambes de son corps qui flottait dans les airs. Il ressemble maintenant a une banane bleue géante avec des 1 bras et des 2 jambes. Et il continua en faisant sortir encore une autre paire de bras et une autre paire de jambes. Il ressemble maintenant à une banane bleue géante avec deux paires de bras et 2 ½ de jambes, et il continue à en faire sortir une bonne quantité comme ca ! Maintenant il ressemble plus à un mille-pattes bleu qui fait le beau, qu'à une banane bleue géante.  
  
Shinji tente de trancher les bras de l'ange avec son progressive knife mais il semble inefficace ! Rei Et asuka se retrouvit dans la même situation. Bientôt, ils sont encerclés par les bras de l'ange qui peuvent en plus s'allonger à l'infini. D'ailleurs il ressemble maintenant plus à une pieuvre verte géante qu'a un mille-pattes bleu qui fait le beau ou même qu'à une banane bleue géante !  
  
Les Trois évas sont immobilisés et les pilotes souffrent dans leur entry- plug. « Ahhhahhh. ça fait mal, mon Dieu !! » crie Rei, alors qu'elle se tient les bras. « Arrgggg ça fait un mal de chien !! » dit Shinji, très en colère. « iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii » gémit asuka, comme un hamster.  
  
C'est alors qu'un éclair semble traverser le corps de l'ange. Comme un rayon de lumière, si rapide et si fulgurant qu'on a pas le temps de le voir, mais en même temps si lumineux qu'il éblouit les ?il de tous ceux qui le voye. L'ange desseri son étreinte et s'écroule alors sur le sol, sans vie.  
  
Les trois childrens libérées, regardent alors dans la direction du rayon de lumière et voit l'Eva 007, l'Eva de Red Falcon, qui tient son « katana de lumière radical à l'ame inversé» (comme dans kenshin ^_^x, j'adorre la série tv, les oav c'est de la grosse daube à cote, vous trouvé pas ?), une arme redoutable mais éfficace qui est facilement venue à bout de l'ange grace à l'utilisation habile qu'en a faite Red Falcon.  
  
« Red Falcon ! » s'écrient les enfants, les yeux ébahis ! « Tu es notre sauveur ! » s'écrit Asuka !! « Mon Dieu tu es le meilleure ! » cria Rei, alors que des larmes de joie coulent le long de ses joues. Au fond de son c?ur, elle sait qu'elle vient de tomber amoureuse pour la première fois. C'est différent des autres garçons avec qui elle ne couchait que pour le sexe, cette fois c'est sincère. Elle se perdu dans ses pensées intimes et ténébreuses. 'Qui suis-je ? Tu es Rei Ayanami Qui suis-je ? Tu es Rei Ayanami Qui Suis-je Tu es une salope!!!! NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Je ne suis pas une salope! Si tu l'es, tu as envie de lui ! Oui mais je l'aime ! Non tu veux juste son corps ! Non c'est faux ! Si c'est vrai ! Non c'est faux ! Si c'est vrai ! Non c'est faux ! Si c'est vrai ! Non c'est faux ! Si c'est vrai ! Si c'est vrai ! Non c'est faux ! Ah ah je t'ai eue ! Crotte, tsss, sale bête!!!'  
  
Quand elle reprend ses esprits, tout cela n'a durée qu'une seconde, mais elle se sent intriguée. 'Quelle était cette voie dans ma tête ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit ca ???'  
  
De son coté, Shinji aussi a chaud au c?ur : 'Il est si gentil, si attentionné, si désintéressé !! Je crois que.. Je crois que. je crois que je suis amoureux !!!... NONNNNN !! C'est pas possible, je suis un garçon, je ne peux pas tomber amoureux d'un autre garçon !!! Mais alors, pourquoi je pleure comme ça ?? Pourquoi j'ai tellement chaud quand je le vois ? Pourquoi je ne puit retiré mon regard de son corps si masculin??'  
  
Les trois pilotes sont tous très heureux, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvent tous pour discuter.  
  
Fin du premier épisode.  
  
Omake (bêtisier)  
  
« Vous êtes tous là c'est bon ? Ah, mais où est Red Falcon ? » « Je ne sais pas, répond Shinji, je ne l'ai pas vu dans les vestiaires. » « Je suis là, répond Red Falcon, qui arrive en courant depuis le couloir » Et là Red Falcon glisse sur une peau de banane !!! ^______^  
  
Fin de l'Omake  
  
  
  
Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plue ! En tous cas moi je suis fier de moi, mon scénario est trop super original, et j'arrive bien à mêler l'amour, l'action et les bananes flambé je crois. En plus mon nouveau pilote est trop classe et beau aussi ! Ah ah au prochain épisode, ça sera encore mieux, y'aura beaucoup plus d'action, beaucoup plus d'amour, de sexe et de violence gratuite, beaucoup plus de mystère et d'émotions, et vous pourrez voir Red Falcon se battre comme un vrai homme pour sauver sa dulcinée des mains de vilains malfrats qui lui veulent du mal.  
  
Et merci à mon pré-lecteurs Rébus le streum qui a de supers idées et m'a beaucoup aidées, notament pour l'orthographe, la grammaire et le scènario.  
  
Pour m'envoyer vos félicitations, n'hésitez pas à écrire à mon ami Tehem (tehem@evalegend.com) qui fera suivre.  
  
Merci et à bientôt ! Red Flacon 


	2. Le Retour

Evangrelion Next Generation Par Red Falcon  
  
Chapitre 2 : le retour.  
  
Salut, j'ai reçue peu de courier du premier chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous en voulez encore !! Dans ce nouvel épisode Red Falcon va devoir affronter de grand dangers et sauver pleins de gens ! C'est parti !  
  
Les personnages d'evangelion m'appartiennent à moi, je les ai tous acheté (shinji dans sa petite plugsuit, ou encore rei qui montre sa culotte) au cartoonist, qui est d'ailleurs ma convention préféré ^____^.  
  
Copiright Red Falcon 1841 - 2543.  
  
Résumais :  
  
Red Falcon est un nouveau pilote pour la NEVR, il a 17 ans et sais parler 22 langues couramment, même si il a un peu de male avec le swazilandais. Son point fort c'est qu'il est fort et grande.  
  
Les enfants ressortent d'un combat incroyable où, alors qu'ils courraient un grand danger sous l'emprise d'un ange en forme de poulpe rouge géant qui fut une banane autrefois. C'est alors que Red Falcon les a tous sauvés en transperçant l'age avec son katana de luminosité.  
  
QG de la NERV, centre de commendement :  
  
Red Falcon passe la main dans ses cheveulures d'un manière extrêmement délicate qui fait penser à un bébé lapin qui se frotte contre les cuisses de sa mère au petit matin alors que la rosée dégouline par delà les feuilles d'un grand chataignier forestier. Ses doigts si parfaitement proportionnées traversent sa chevelure, pareille à des fils d'or, de façon élégante et raffinée.  
  
Asiuka regarde Red Falcon faire et tombe immédiatement amoureuse de lui : « Ses cheveux sont si beau, que j'ai envie d'y plonger comme dans un champ de blé frèchement coupé que le soleil de plomb n'aurait pas encore eu le temps d'assécher de ses rayons de lumière brillante et lumineux.  
  
« Red Falcon, ne peut s'empêcher de dire askuka, je voulais te dire que. que. » Asuka détourne le regard, elle ne peut pas, ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes et elle s'enfuit en courant en bousculant shunji.  
  
Rei, quand à elle, s'approche de Red Falcon. En marchant elle dégraffe les boutons de la fermeture éclair de sa plug suit et laisse apparaître le début de sa poitrine. « Red Falcon, je voulais savoir si tu avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir, car j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'invites à diner. »  
  
Red Falcon semble surpris dans ses yeux. Il fait un sourire radieux qui éblouit rei tellement ses dents scintilles. « Bien sur Rie, je serais ravie de dîner avec toi ce soir au restaurant pour le diner. A quelle heure veut- tu qu'on se retrouve ensemble après ? »  
  
« disons vers deux heures du matin ? » répond rei en passant un doigt sur ses lèvre d'un geste sensuelle.  
  
« c'est pas un peu tard ? » répond Red Falcon de la même manière. « D'accord alors disons 19h d'accord ? » « D'accord ! » Et rei s'éloigne en faisant rouler ses hanches comme des petites billes roulent dans une cour de récré d'école primaire du sud de l'Alsace.  
  
Shiniji assiste à la scène, impuissant, et se sent soudain très triste et il s'enfuit en courant.  
  
Bureau de Gendo Ikira   
  
Fuyutsuki : « encore un pilote ? mais pourquoi faire ? » Gendo : « vous le saurez bien assez tot, tu verras. Tout suis le scenario » Fuyhutsuki : « Mais et si les autres se rendent compte de son terrible secret ??? » Gendo : « NE t'inquietes pas, je vous préviendrais si ca tourne mal que tu puisses intervenir. Tout suis le scenario»  
  
Soudain, Shinju entre dans le bureau en pleurant : Shwinji : « Papa, je suis si triste ! » Gendu : « Futyusuki, vous pouvez disposais. merci. Tout suis le scenario » Et le vieil homme sort du bureau par la porte qui donne sur le bureau. Shonju : « Papa, je suis triste ! » Gendo : « raconte moi tout shinij. » Shinji ; « d'accord, alors voila. »  
  
Devant le Geofront :  
  
Misaot se tient sur les marches du palais du Gerofront. Le vent qui souffle directement depuis l'océan a de douces odeurs d'algues et de moule entremêlées.Ses cheveux s'éparpille sur son visage, ses yeux et ses narines de manière désordonnée. C'est alors que Red Falcon sort du batiment par la porte tournante. Après avoir salué le groom, il s'avance vers Misato : Red Falcon ; « Vous ne trouvez pas que cette vue donne envie de laisser vagabonder son esprit à la rêverie de printemps ? Pour moi, c'est comme quand le soleil se couche au sommet de l'himalaya, ou quand le bébé ours nait, et qu'il a du mal à sortir de sa coquille. Bref, la nature est vraiment notre maitre à tous, il n'y a rien de plus beau que lui au monde entier. »  
  
Misato pleure derrière ses cheveux en entandant ces paroles. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire pour répondre à cela, et ne peut rien dire. C'est pourquoi elle se tait et reste dans le silence.  
  
Red Falcon : « Je vous laisse miasoto, je dois aller me préparer pour ce soir. » et Red Falcon s'éloigne en descendant les marches jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus posté près du Geofront. Sa démarche est si légère qu'il semble voler comme un rouge-gorge dans le ciel azurée de patagonie. Le soir, au Geofront :  
  
Rei attend devant la boite de nuit, qui n'est pas encore ouverte à 19h. Elle a revetu une superbe robe noire qui fait ressortir ses formes de ses fesses. Alors qu'elle attend, une nouvelle fois elle se perd dans son susconscient intérieur en elle-même, une voix résonne comme un écho dans sa tête « Qui suis-je ? Tu es toi ! toi, toi , toi toi . Je suis toi ? Non toi ! toi, toi, toi, toi . Je comprends rien. C'est pas grave, grave, rave, ave. Ok, alors où suis-je ? Peu importe non ? non, non, non. C'est vrai, Mon c?ur veut-il s'unir à celui de Red Falcon ? Ton c?ur ou ton corps ? Je sens le doute qui t'habite. bite, bite, bite. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus . Tout est embrouillé dans ma tête et dans mon cerveau. Tu as la réponse en toi-même. à l'intérieur de ton c?ur. c?ur, c?ur, c?ur. Je m'en fiche je ne suis qu'une copie Oui il y a des substitutus. Tutu, tutu, tutu.. »  
  
Rei reprend ses esprits lorsque Red Falcon arrive. Sa grâce naturelle ressort naturellement alors qu'il s'approche d'un pas décidé en vrai homme viril qu'il est. Le soleil du soir se reflette sur ses cheveux, tel un ange remonté du ciel, il semble comme illuminé d'une lumière divine, alors que des pétales de rose semble l'entourer comme pour mieux faire ressortir son tein et sa pot de peiche plus douce qu'un abricot au printemps.  
  
Il trébuche sur une des marches et s'écrase avec élégance sur l'escalier du geofront. Sa chute est si belle qu'elle fait penser aux chuttes du niagara lorsqu'elles sont en furie dans le désert. Sa chute semble durer des heures alors que sa tête heurte le pavé dans une éblouissante féérie de sang, qui gicle tel une fontaine de bonheur et de joie. Rei reste bouleversée devant ce spectable fabuleux et ne fait même pas attention au sang qui tache maintenant ses chaussettes blanches, leur donnant la teinte d'un coquelicot en fleur dans un champ de blé en été en Israel.  
  
Red Falcon se relève immédiatement d'un mouvement abile. Après s'être rapidement recousu lui-même à l'aide d'une brindille et d'un peu de fil qui trainait par là, il s'approche de Rei : « J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre ? »  
  
Rei regarde ailleurs et rougit légèrement, elle ne peut pas soutenir le regard de braise de Red Falcon : « non pas du tout. allons-y ! »  
  
C'est alors que soudainement, deux hommes arrivent tout à coup depuis la rue brusquement. Le premier s'adresse à Red Falcon alors que le second prend lâchement en hotage un enfant qui jouait dans le bac à sable en face de la boite de nuit.  
  
« Si tu veux pas qu'on tue un enfant par ta faute, laches Rzei et donnes là nous ! » Red Falcon bout de rage, son corps tout entier brûle du désir de se battre, mais il ne peut risquer de blesser ou faire blesser par sa faut un innocent enfant pur blanc comme l'agneau qui vient de naître. C'est pourquoi il pousse rei vers le ravisoeur. Ce dernier attrape la jeune fille et la force à monter dans un hélicoptère qui vient de se poser au milieu de la rue entre deux peupliers centenaires. Le deuxieme ravisseur relache l'enfant et monte à son tour dans l'hélicoptère qui s'envole loin dans le ciel du géofront en prenant la direction de l'océan.  
  
Red Falcon cours auprès de l'enfant, encore une fois, il trébuche sur une marche et s'écroule majestueusement par terre,le front heurtant avec grâce les pavés parisiens du Geofront. Après quelques secondes il se relève et s'approche de l'enfant : « Tu n'as rien mon petit ? »  
  
Le garçon regarde Red Falcon avec de grands yeux : « non mossieur . » et pense intérieurement : 'qu'est-ce qu'il est bo le mossieur !!'  
  
Red Falcon sèche les larmes de l'enfant, après quoi il lui fait faire l'avion pour l'amuser, puis le fait sauter sur ses genoux. Pour finir, il lui fait faire de la balancoire, et tout deux s'amusent beaucoup dans le soleil couchant d'avril qui sa couleur orangée mordorée au-delà de l'horizon.  
  
Après deux heures de jeu, Red Falcon décide de réagir : 'Il faut que je retrouve Rei,' se dit-il. Il commence à courir dans la direction de l'hélicoptère et arrive bientôt dans une forêt des plus danses. Il s'arrête, ferme les yeux et se concentre.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un loup sauvage s'approche de lui. Red Falcon le fixe dans les yeux pour lui parler par la pensée. Il demande au loup où est allé l'hélicoptère, et s'il connaît un chemin pour y aller. Le loup répond en gémissement que Red Falcon décrypte sans peine. En effet, ayant passé son enfance dans les steppes sibériennes, il a été pratiquement élévé par les loups et connaît leur language. Le loup lui dit que l'hélicoptère survole actuellement la nationale 23 et fait route vers le c?ur de la forêt. Puis il lui conseille d'emprunter le sentier de grande randonnée 54 pour leur couper la route.  
  
Red Falcon remercie le loup avec un coup de langue sur l'oreille et un petit gémissement plaintif, preuve caractéristique de gratitude chez les loups. Peu après il se reconcentre, pour appeler un autre animal. C'est là que surgit un guépard. Red Falcon émet quelques grognements de bienvenue.  
  
Il explique au guépard qu'il a besoin de sa vitesse pour rattraper un hélicoptère et celui-ci acquiesce en langage guépard. Red Falcon grimpe sur son dos et tous deux partent à pleine vitesse dans la forêt que le guépard connaît comme sa poche. Normal, il a vécu là depuis son enfance, au milieu des éléphants et des lions qui peuplent la forêt japonaise.  
  
Alors qu'il fonce dans la forêt, Red Falcon, toujours sensible aux évocations bucoliques de la nature, remarque que la lumière du soleil perçant à travers les simes des arbres ensoleillés donne à la forêt des reflets argentés qui émeuvent le regard et le font presque instantanément pleurer des yeux.  
  
Après un long chemin dans la forêts, Red Flacon débouche sur son guépard dans une clairière qui n'est pas sans lui rappeler celles qu'il avaient l'habitude d'arpenter pendant la guerre au Koweit, il y a bien longtemps maintenant.  
  
Red Falcon remercie le guépard en lui léchant l'arrière train, comme il est de coutume chez les guépards. Dans la clairière, Rei est attachée à un mat au milieu de la clairière, baillonnée, elle essaie de marmoner quelque chose « gnnnmnnmnngng », mais Red Falcon ne comprends pas ce langage.  
  
Autour d'elle, une cinquantaine de gardes armés de lance-flammes et de deux uzi. Certains ont aussi des bazookas. On peut aussi voir un tank, deux blindés, et cinq jeep avec mitrailleuses. Red Falcon décide de foncer dans le tas.  
  
Tel un léopard félin qui bondit sur sa proie, Red Falcon bondit de garde en garde. D'un coup de poing il assome quatre gardes, d'un coup de pied, il détruit deux jeeps. Sa prestance éblouit même les gardes, impressionnés par sa beauté qui souvent préfèraient rendre les armes.  
  
Après ce dur combat, Red Falcon peut enfin détacher Rei. Celle-ci en profite et saute dans ses bras. Rei : « Red Falcon, mon héros, j'ai eu si peur, j'en ai fait pipi dans ma culotte. » Red Falcon : « Je te ramene chez toi maintenant Rai. »  
  
Et les deux enfants s'en vont main dans la main au soleil levant, accompagné du champ des merles qui tournoient au dessus d'eux en tenant des rameaux d'olivier et en semant des pétales de cerisiers..  
  
Fin de l'épisode 2  
  
  
  
Merci de m'avoir lue ! j'espaire que ca vous ora plu ! Franchement je susi trio fièr tellement c'est super bien. La prochaine fois un ou plusieurs nouveaux personnages viendront s'inséré dans l'istoire.  
  
Allez à la prochène ! Bye  
  
Red Falcon 


	3. The End

Evanjelion Nest Generatrion Par Red Falcon  
  
Episode 3 : THE END l'ultime chapitre !!! Après l'effort vient le beau temps.  
  
Salut mes fans ! Merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragement. J'espère que vous allez aimer cet épisode ! C'est la fin de ma fanfic, passque j'aime bien les trilogies comme Terminator, ou Rocky.  
  
Je suis désolay c'est triste la fin. Vous allez pleurer c'est sûr mon pote il a pleuré en la lisant. Mais bon je veux pas cahnger passque sinon ca sera pas aussi génialle.  
  
Les personnage d'evangelion sont ma ma propriété exculsive, merci de ne pas les utiliser sans ma permission.  
  
  
  
Un matin à Tokyo troit :  
  
Le soleil levant se lève. Ses rayons lumineux de lumèire filtrent à travers la cime des immeubles et s'étale comme de la pâte à tartiner sur une tartine beurrée. Le vent souffle doucement du large et entrainant avec lui des odeurs ambrées et sucrées de moule.  
  
Red Falcon regarde la montagne. Il sort de son chalêt privé installé dans la forêt. Il commence par nourrir les cochon. Les porcs de Red Falcon dégagent une impression de beauté infinie. La bave accumulée sur leur groins suintent avec délicatesse. Leurs petits grognements plaintifs résonnent comme les trompettes du bonheur aux portes du paradis. Leur graisse flasque fait penser aux sourire d'un enfant heureux d'être en vie dans ce monde si beau et si grand.  
  
Red Falcon les bichonne, il aime se rouler dans la boue avec eux, provoquant de majestueuses vagues de boue souillée des déjections porcines. Il aime leur faire des bisous sur le groin en signe d'affection. Mais aujourd'hui il est en retard, il doit aller pour la première fois à l'école.  
  
Red Falcon nourrit donc rapidement ses porcs, puis ses kangourous du brézil, et enfin ses manchots sahariens, avant de se rendre aux écuries. Là il détache son cheval : « Black Thunder Of The Sky Under a Wide Blue Moon ». C'est lui qui a choisit le nom alors que le chaval n'était pas plus gros que sa main. D'ailleurs ils ont grandi ensemble dans les prairies du colorado. c'est pourqoi Black Thunder Of The Sky Under a Wide Blue Moon lui obéit au doit et aux yeux.  
  
Red Falcon enfourche Black Thunder Of The Sky Under a Wide Blue Moon d'une manière dynamique et élégante, puis s'élance au gallop dans la forêt. Le vent file dans ses cheveux bruns, les laissant aller au vent. L'homme et son cheval sont unis comme les deux doigts d'une main qui n'aurait plus que deux doigts. Ils traversent la forêt aussi vite qu'un guépard, qui d'ailleurs fait le voyage avec eux, attirés par cette agitation et reconnaissant son ami Red Falcon.  
  
Peut de temps après, c'est la meute de loup qui rejoint la course, suivie peu après par des panthères noires et des lions... Red Falcon se sent heureux, car dans son c?ur il sent que ces animaux l'aiment, pour ce qu'il est, c'est-à-dire un jeune homme beau, grand, fort, généreux, riche, gentil, aimable, apprécié des enfants et des personnes agées, sociable, génial, surdoué, et non pas pour les apparences. En pensant à cela, il ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer. Ses larmes coulent comme des joyaux limpides évoquant bucoliquement les paysages verdoyants de Madagascar, lorsque c'est l'époque de la cueillette des bananes, et que la joie envahit les airs dans le c?ur des Madagascariens.  
  
A l'école de Tokyo 3 : Shinji et Asuka arrivent à l'école en se tenant la main et en plaisantant joyeusement comme d'habitude, avec Rei qui raconte des blagues salasses. Soudain, il se stoppent net à l'arrêt. Tous les élèves de l'école sont comme paralysés, devant un spectacle tellement sublime qu'il paralyse les membres et l'esprit dans leur corps en pleine paralysie.  
  
Red Falcon, chevauchant Black Thunder Of The Sky Under a Wide Blue Moon, s'approche de l'école. Avec lui et courant à ses cotés, un guépard, une meute de loups, deux panthère noire, trois lions, un ours, un panda, deux éléphants, un hippopotame, deux colibris, quatres perroquets, un puma, deux gazelles, trois antilopes, et un raton laveur, et deux souris mais on les voies pas.  
  
Red Falcon s'arrête devant le portail de l'école, en faisant une roue zarrière avec Black Thunder Of The Sky Under a Wide Blue Moon, provoquant l'admiration des gens zautour. Shinji détourne le regard, trop gênée par la boté infinie de Red Falcon, qui semble scintiller comme une topaze dans le soleil couchant du matin.  
  
Soudain les animaux s'approchent du cheval de Red Falcon, ils l'entourent tous affectueusement, afin que celui-ci puisse descendre de Black Thunder Of The Sky Under a Wide Blue Moon en marchant sur eux.  
  
Mais Red Falcon n'aime pas faire de mal aux animaux, surtout quand ce sont ses zamis, c pourquoi il préfère fère un magnifique saut périlleux carpé vrillé triple lootz enchainé saut de l'ange avec touchage des doigts de pieds. Il atterie d'un mouvement svelte et viril, léger et puissant.  
  
Red Falcon contemple l'école. Les élève ont tous les yeux rivé sur lui. Soudain Rei se jette sur lui. « Red Falcon, je n'en peux plus, fé moi l'amour tout de suite ! », et elle l'embrasse sur la bouche avec ses lèvres d'un baiser fougeux.  
  
D'une main elle le déshabille et de l'autre lui enlève sa chemise. Red Falcon tombe en arrière sur un ours qui lui sert de tapis de sol. Les autres animaux décident de faire un cercle autour du couple pour leur laisser un peu d'intimitié.  
  
Shinji meurt d'envie de les rejoindre, mais il n'ose pas . et s'enfuit en courant . Dans le soleil levant qui illumine l'école, on peut entendre les cris de bonheur suprême de Reille, ressentant la jouissance extrême avec Red Falcon.  
  
Les animaux autour, entrainé par le mouvement, se mettent eux aussi à faire l'amour. Les panthères se grimpent dessus, les éléphants, puis les ratons laveur . Bientôt on assiste à une grande célébration de l'amour orchestrée par Red Falcon. Les élèves présents se mettent alors, eux aussi, à faire l'amour dans la cour. Bientôt suivis par les professeur, puis les voisins, puis tout le pays, puis le monde entier, tous unis dans un orgasme collectif au milieu duquel Red Falcon, véritable machine à plaisir donne le rythme, son corps étincelant tel un astre lumineux illuminant l'univers, dans une symphonie du obnheur et de la joie suprême de la vie.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans le buro de Gedno : Fuyutsuki masse les épaules de Geodn, allongé sur son bureau, avec une serviette pour couvrir ses fesses. Fuuystiku malaxe la chair molle . « Vous êtes encore bien conservé pour ton age, Geond. » « Merci kozoo, je suis si heureux que tu me dises ca. » « de rien, en plus vous êtes encore en forme ! » Et la Gendo se retourne brusquement, sa serviette glissant lentement avant de tomber à terre ... « Tu vas voir oh combien je suis en forme, mon grand. »  
  
Fuytusik regarde Genod, et sourie. il jette sa chemise et s'approche lentement de Gnedo.  
  
Devant l'école. Rei se réveille doucement. Les deux rubis dorés flamboyants qui servent d'?il à Red Falcon la fixe, ce qui la fait rougir et detourner le regard. Ils sont nus tous les deux, ivres de plaisir, allongés sur l'ours, lui aussi ivre de plaisir.  
  
Asuka aussi se réveilles, au coté de Red Falcon, elle n'avait pas pue se retenir de les rejoindre. Elle regarde l'heure, et il est déjà 19h du soir. « Oh red Falcon, tu es si bon, je n'ai jamais ressenti sa avant. »  
  
Red Falcon se lève alors brusquement et commence à se rhabiller, sans dire un mot, puis il s'enfuit en courant. Rei et Asuka restent bouche bée ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire, et elle préfèrent donc se taire sans bouger, alors que Red Falcon tourne au coin de la ru.  
  
Une fois hors de vue, il s'arrête de courir. Un peu plus loin, une limousine immense est garée. Sur le coté on peut voir inscrit « Red Falcon corporation ». La portière arrière s'ouvre alors et Red Falcon s'engoufre dans la voiture qui pars alors à toute vitesse tel un zèbre de la pampa mexicaine..  
  
Red Falcon est accueillie par sa secrétère, qui n'est autre que Claudia Shiffer, et son chauffeur, qui s'appelle Mister T et porte pleins de chaines en or par-dessus sa poitirne velus. « Bonjour Red Falcon, vous allez bien ? » demande Claudya. « Oiu ca va merci Sharon. » « Je m'appelle claudia. mais, vous vivez toujours dans la montagne ?? Pourquoi refusez vous de venir habitez dans votre superbe villa de 50 Hectares ? Vos 2000 domestiques se languissent de vous, sourtout les jeunes femmes. » « N'insistez pas sandy, je préfère la poésie de la nature brut à l'état pure. Vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'on peut ressentir à la vue d'un écureil mangeant sa petite noisettes coincée entre ses petites papattes. la beauté d'un passereau volevottant par dela le vent , la magnificence des étoiles du matin lorsque le brouillard de la montagne empêhce de voir le ciel étoilé, ou encore la vision idyllique d'une copulation de chenille sur une pousse de batavia....... » « Red Falcon, tu es un tel pouet ! » Red Falcon ne répond pas, encore bouleversé à la pensée de toutes ces choses à laquelle il a pensé. « Dans tous les cas, il faut que vous signiez ces chèques, comme d'habitude. voila. Donc 5 milliard de dollar pour financer la Seele. merci, n'oubliez pas de donner vos consignes à Kiele Laurence, il ne sait plus quoi faire pour la NERV, il hésite encore et a dit qu'il voulait impérativement votre avis. maintenant 8 milliard de budget pour l'hopital « Red Falcon » des enfants orphelins de Djakarta. bravo. et là vos 23 milliard habituels pour la sauvegarde des baleines à bosse de la mer morte. merci beaucoup. »  
  
Red Falcon signe machinalement les chèques, chaque mois son lot de dons et subventions diverses. Car il veut avant tout sauver le monde.  
  
Claudia chiffeur a les yeux fixé sur le visages de Red Falcon. Ses traits parfèts évoquent une pomme golden fraichement cueuilli au verger de la joie et du bonheur céleste. Ses lèvres sont comme deux quartiers de mandarine juteuze, ses yeux comme des perles de coquille saint jacques.  
  
La secrétaire, pose sa main sur la cuisse ferme et virile de Red Falcon qui tourne la tête vers elle : « Non jessica, je ne peux pas faire ça, nos relations doivent rester professionneles. » Clodia se met alors a sangloter puis à pleurer, alors que Red Falcon la prend dans ses bras.  
  
Arrivé devant l'immeuble ou loge Misato et les children, Red Falcon descend de la limousine. En fermant la porte, il dit « au mois prochain lydia. », et s' éloigne vers l'immeuble.  
  
Appartement de Misatyu : Red Falcon entre dans l'appartement et enlève ses chassures. « Y'a personnes ? » Aucune réponse, il se dirige vers le salon, et là il voit SZhinji, adossé au mur. Shouini porte un corset rose à balconnet, brodé et cousu de petit motifs en dentelles rose. Sa petite culotte rose à frou-frou complète l'ensemble, avec les portes jaretelles roses eux aussi, et les bas nylon qui recouvrent ses jambes épilées.  
  
« Okaille et riz*, Red Falcon. » dit Shinji avec un regard espiègle (* O caille et ri : Salut ca va ? en japonais.). Shiujno s'avance vers Red Falcon, toujours immobile au milieu de la cuisine. Il marche parfaitement droit malgré ses talons aiguilles et fait bouger ses hanches d'un mouvement sexy.  
  
Shinji enlace Red Falcon et ils font l'amour comme des bêtes sur le canapé puis sur la table de la cuisine puis sur le linoleum, puis sur une chaise.  
  
Après tout cela, shinji et Red Falcon sont allongés sur le canapé. Shinji regarde Red Falcon « je n'avais pas connu ca depuis Kaworue. » Red Falcon lui sourit puis l'embrasse.  
  
Soudain, une alarme retentit et le téléphone sonne ! Shinhjoi répond , c'est misato au bout du fil ! « vite shonji !! un ange attaque !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! il faut que vous veniez au qg !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! vite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » «d'accord misqautpo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! on arrive !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Shinji raccroche. et se retourne vers Red Falcon qui est déjà habillé. « vite shinji, je t'attendsz en bas de l'immeuble ! »  
  
Bas de l'immeuble. Shinji arrive, il s'est rapidement habillé. « Shinji, pourquoi tu as encore tes talons aiguille ?? » « Désolé je n'ai que ça . mais comment va-t-on faire ? le qg c'ai loin et on sera jamais là bas à tant !!! »  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en occupe. » dit Red Falcon en souriant, révélant sa dentition parfaite et étincelante. Il sort alors un porte clé de voiture, et presse un bouton rouge clignotant. Peu de temps après, un grande lumière venant du ciel les illuminent. Une soucoupe volante se pose devant l'immeuble, et un escalier se construis pour pouvoir grimper dans la soucoupe. Red Falcon prend shinjii par la main et entraine Shinijk à l'intérieur.  
  
« Ouah ? une soucoupe volante ? » « Oui, mais ne le dis à personne. SHnokji, je dois te révélerr un secrèt, en fait je suis un extra-terrestre. Je viens de la planètre Burkron du centor. Et je suis immortel. J'a maintenant 7455 ans, et j'ère de galaxie en galaxie, pour aider les êtres vivants qui ont besoin de moi et sont dans la détresse du désespoir. » Shinji est très étonné des révélation de Red Falcon et ne peut retenir des larmes devant un tel dévouement envers autrui. « tu. tu ne peux pas mourir. ??? » « En fait, pour me tuer il faut que je décide moi-même de m'auto détruire. », dit Red Falcon le regarde décidé plein de détermination.  
  
Après une minute de vol en soucoupe, il atterissent dans le GeoFront, juste devant l'escalier qui mène au QG. Après être descendu, Red Falcon siffle et la soucoupe s'envole à une vitesse phénoménabelement rapide vers les cieux infin de l'espace galactique.  
  
Red Falcon se retourne pour regardez shinkji dans ses yeux. « isjhni, tu ne dois parler de tout ca à personne, ça doit rester notre petit secret. » « Oui, mon Red Falcon, c'est entendu. » et ils s'embrassent fougueusement avec la langue. « Vite dépêchons nous ! On a un ange à abattre ! » s'écrit Red Falcon. Et les deux garçons rentrent dans le QG.  
  
QG Azuka et Rey sont déjà là. Misatu fais les sans pas en attendant les garçons. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'isl filchenttttttttttttttt !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cet ange est vraiment trop impressionannnnnnttttttttt !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
En effet, l'ange est filmé en gros plan sur l'écran de la salle de commandemement. Il ressemble à un artichaud géant multicolore avec deux grosses oreilles violaittes qui clignottent en orange et indhigo. Accrochés à ses oreille, deux boucles d'oreille, une en forme de patte de lapin jaune, avec un collier a pointes, et l'autre en formeu de langue de veau, colorée en bleu marine avec quelques légères rayures bordeaux.  
  
Raye cligne des yeux, la bouche ouverte, et ne peux s'empêcher de ne pas retenir ces mots : « Bordel de nom de Dieu de merde !!! » C'est à ces maux que Sihnji et Red Falcon entrent dans le QG.  
  
« Shinji, Tu es enfin là ! Bon Dieu !!! Il faut absolument que tu me praites ces talon aiguilles !!! » s'écrie Misato en vyoant arriver les deux comperses.  
  
Red Falcon s'arrête soudain de bouger et fixe ses yeux magnifiquementr superbes de magnificense sur l'écran du QG.  
  
« Ki ya -t-til Red Falcon ???????????????????????? » s'écrie Asuka en vyoant la perplexion sur le visage de Red Falcon.  
  
« C'est un BoyokelShctrum !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » crie Red Falcon en mettant les deux mains de chauque coté de sa tête !!!!!!!  
  
« Ca a donc un nom ? » s'étonne Misoasito « Tu connais ce monstre ?? »  
  
Red Falcon prend soudain un regard dur. Il fronce les sourcils beaucoup. Son visage déformé et bouffi par cette expression fait ressortir un sentiment de beauté infini. Shinji se colle contre le dos de Red Falcon, rejoignant ainsi Msiaoito, Rouille et Siazksa sur le corps du jeune garcon.  
  
« C'est un ennemi redoutable, il est très fort et très cruel !! Tout son corps est une arme ! Il faut vite aller l'intercepter avant qu'il ne fasse de mal aux civils de cette cité si belle et si pleine de gens innocents comme l'agneau pur et blanc comme la neige de l'himalaya. »  
  
« Tu as raison, Red Falcon ! » dit Misato, en essayant de s'extirpé du dos de Red Falcon, « tous à vos Evas !!! »  
  
Tous les enfants se précipitent alors vers leurs Eva en faisant la course. Askua essaye de faire des croches pattes à Snhijnij qui s'écroule lamentablement à coze de ses talon aiguilles. Rouelle, par contre, éviete avec grâce l'attaque et riposte en jettant une de ses chaussures à Asuajka, qui perd l'équilibre et s'écfroule dans des cartons placés sur les cotés de la piste.  
  
Pendant ce tant, Snjhkni s'est relevé et rattrape Asuka, qui repart de plus belle. Roeirulle est toujours devant, menant la course, mais comme elle n'a plus qu'une chaussure ; elle pert de la vitesse, surtout lorsque le parcour arrive sur les passerelles en fer, et que ca fé mal à ses pieds !  
  
Asuka deuxieme s'approche et lance un coup de coude que Roierlle contre avec son poignet. Alors que sjihini fonce et dépasse Raiile sur la gauche. Aszska tente de passer elle aussi, mais roieullle la bloque en la poussant vers le mur. Asukaa arrive de justesse a fréner avant le mur et part en tête à queue dans les graviers.  
  
Shinji premier, Reille seconde, et Asilak troisième.  
  
De son coté, Red Falcon ffusionne comme à son habitude avec Adam, via le troisième orteil drois. Tous se retrouvent dehors, prêts au combat.  
  
Le BoyokelShctrum, que nous appelerons « Boyo », est en face d'eux. Les feuilles de choux fleur cdhangent de couleur à un rythme régulier.  
  
« Attention à sa patte de lapin, elle est redouxtable !! » crie Red Falcon.. Soudain, Boyo passe à l'action, trois de ses feuilles de choux fleur se détachent, et foncent vers les Evas..Les enfants sont paralysés, mais Red Falcon tel l'éclair du matin parvient à dévier les projectiles avec des coups de pieds ravageurs. et les prohjectiles explossent au loin sur les montagnes..  
  
« Bravo Red Falcon !! » s'écrie Rei dans son Eva. Mais alors qu'elle croyait cela fini, Boyo détache d'un coup toutes ses feuilles de choux fleurs. Environ une bonne trentaines de feuilles de choux fleur mutlicolaures flotte dans les aires.  
  
« Oh mon dieuuuuuu !!!!!!!!! » s'écrit Shinji « C'est affreux on va mourir !!!!!!!!! » « Courrez !!!! » crie Red Falcon   
  
Et les enfants courrent se caher derrière les imeubles environnatnts. Les feuilles de choux fleurs explosent sur les bwuildinngs, faizant s'écroulé de nombreuzes construction. Au bout d'un moment, plus aucun bruit. Shikjnhi sort pour voir ce qu'il se passe, et c'est alors que ce fourbe de Boyo, qui d'ailleurs ne ressemble plus trop à un choux fleur, mais plutôt à un ballon de hand balle avec des oreilles, envoie une dernière feuille qu'il avait gardé en attente.  
  
Shinji écarquille les yeux dans ses pupilles ! Il ne pourra pas l'échapper en l'évitant. Mais alors qu'il croyait que tout était perdu, Red Falcon surgit et se pose en bouclié pour le projectile. La feuille explose et Red Falcon, est projeté en arrière.  
  
« Ca va ?? » se demandent ses amis. « Oui. ce n'est rien . » répond Red Falcon, toujours courageux et dévoué, alors que tous voient à sa tête ensanglantée et à ses deux incisives manquantes que l'explosion l'a blessées. « Je vais me le faire » dit doucement le héros.  
  
Mais Boyo, fidèle à la fourberie des ballons de Hand balle à oreilles, s'élance vers Red Falcon, en se mettant à tournoyer. La force centrifuge révèle alors sa plus terrible arme. Sa patte de lapin avec collier à pointes s'éleve et se met à tournoyer, devenant un appendice menacant sur la shpère que représente maintenant Byooy..  
  
« Tous à terre ! » clame Red Falcon.. Mais Asuka, perdu dans ses pensées, se trompe de manette et saute vers Boyo.  
  
« Noooooooooon !!!! » s'esxclame Red Falcon, alors qu'il se relève pour faire barrière à Boyo. Il se jette sur le mponstre en fermant les yeux et pousse Asuka en dehors de la zone mortelle, alors qu'il ressoit de plin foué la Patte de lapain en pleine tête. Adam et Red Falcon sont projetés contre un immeuble.  
  
« Ca va ?? » se demandent ses amis. « Oui. ce n'est rien . » répond Red Falcon, toujours courageux et dévoué, alors que tous voient son hémorragie à l'?il, son oreille déchirée, son nez écrasé, son bras arraché et sa coiffure toute décoiffée.signe qu'il a été blessé pendant l'attaque.  
  
Toutefois grâc à Red Falcon, la patte de lapaing de Boyo est maintenant inutilisable. Elle se décroche de l'oreille et tombe lourdementr à terre dans un bruit lourd de tombage.  
  
Boyo passe encore une fois à l'attaque, sa deuxième boucle d'oreille, en forme de langue de veau, s'étire et fonce vers Shinji qui reste paralysé par la peur. C'est alors que Red Falcon s'interpose, se faizant transpersser par la langue de veau..  
  
Il maintient la langue de ses mains, alors que de l'autre il la plante avec son progressive Knife. La langue de veau disparé alors dans un nuage de fumez rougeotre. Red Falcon s'écroule à terre.  
  
« Ca va ?? » se demandent ses amis. « Oui. ce n'est rien . » répond Red Falcon, toujours courageux et dévoué, alors que tous voient qu'il a la clavicule cassée par le choc, et que des bouts d'os ressortent de son thorax, preuve que la langue de veau l'a bléssé.  
  
Les Children sont toujours abrités derrière Red Falcon qui se relève doucement. Boyo leur fait face, il ne semble plus avoir d'arme en réserve. Il se met alors soudainemen à scintiller en clignotant intense et ment.  
  
« Oh non ! Il va s'autodétruire !!! » s'écrie Red Falcon !!! « Oh mon dieu non !! qu'allons nous faire !! » s'écrient les children !!!  
  
Et là Red Falcon prend une décision héroïque. Il fonce sur l'ange et l'attrape, le cale sous son bras, et fonce vers les montagnes le bras en avant..  
  
Les children restent paralizés devant cette scène. Quelques secondes après, ils entendent au loin une explosion, et une grande lumière éblouit leur yeux.  
  
« Oh non !! Red Falcon !! » crie Rreuille en s'élançant vers la montagne, suivit de Asuka et shujbnji. Un gros cratère se dessine devant leur zieux. Tout autour, des carcasses d'animaux carbonisés, qui en veulent quand même un peu à Red Falcon, même s'il est leur ami.  
  
Au milieu, le corps d'un homme, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Les trois children descendent d'Eva et courent vers le centre du cratère, écrasant au passage le corps d'un guépard et achevant malgré eux un caribou qui tentait de se relever.  
  
Red Falcon n'est plus qu'une tête défigurée et un morceau de torse. Toutefois, sa coiffure est redevenue nette et propre comme au premier jour.  
  
« Red Falcon, dit Shinnhijni, ta coiffure ! que t'es-t-il arrivé ?? » « Je vais mourir, mon ami, cé la faim. » « Non, dit Reriille alors qu'elle se met à pleurer, ne me laisse pas !!!! » « Mais je croyais que tu ne peux pas mourir ! » dit Shinji « J'avais dit que je ne peux pas mourarir, sauf si je l'eus décidé de voulant mourir. » répond calmement Red Falcon, « et il est taon pour moix de mourirre. Main tenant que ma tashe est à complise. Je peu partit en pet. »  
  
Les sanglots coulent le long des joues des enfants, leur visages, déffigurés par la larmes ressemblent à dezs citrouilles bouffis. Ils sont affreusement moche, mais ils pleurent de leur chagrin. « Ne nous laisse pas Red Falcon, dit Asuka, que va-tr-on devenir sans toaaa ??? »  
  
Red Falcon tousse, sa respiration se fait difficile, faut dire qu'il n'a plu de poumons. « Ne vous en faites pa, vous trouverez dans vos c?urs la force de continuer à vivre dans la paix et l'amour de l'humanité tous ensemble pour toujours. J'ai confience en vou. Je vous aime. Ayez une vie qui est heureuse pour que ce que j'avais fait n'ai pas été fis en vain. »  
  
Et la tête de Red Falcon bascule sur le côté, ce qui entraine sa chute des bras de Shinji, vu que la tête représentait la majeure partie de ce qu'il restait de lui. La tête de Red Falcon s'écrase par terre dans un bruit sourd.  
  
Les enfants ne surent pas trouver les mots pour s'exprmier avec la parole et préfèrirent garder le silence. Après deux minutes, Shijnhi s'exprime : « Oui Red Falcon, nous honorerons ta mémoire et nous vivrons tous eureux dans ce monde sauvez grasse à ton courage et ta bonter ».  
  
Epilogue -  
  
5 ans plus tard, Shinonjiji se marie avec Asuka, et a beaucoup d'enfants dont des quadruplés qu'ils prénomèrent Gustave, Alphonse, Arthur et Philibert.  
  
Rouille, quand à elle, épousa Toji, à qui elle donna trois fille, Ruiille, Rouuaialee, et Riueierle, toutes les trois mènent des études de littérature en patagonie.  
  
Misato tomba en dépression, puis dans l'alcoolisme et la prostitution, elle fait depuis le trottoire près du boulevard St hubert à Tokyo3, elle fait notamment des forfaits étudiants.  
  
Genduo et Fuyutsuiski se PACSèrent peu de temps après, et prirent leur retraite dans le Larzac, où ils élevent des chèvres et des vaches, tout en complotant pour voler le tracteur du voisin, indispensable au « plan de culturativité » de Gendou.  
  
Les autres personnages sont tellement insignifiants quje n'en parleré pas. voilà.  
  
FIN  
  
Et oui c'est fini !!! Je sais que vous êtes triste et que vous avé pleurez a la faim.Mais que voulez vous il fo bien que lé bonnes chauzes finesse un jour!!! J'espoir que vous avé aimer cette fic, pour m'envoyez vos felicitation écriveé à Tehaim (tehem@evalegend.com) qui ferra souivre.  
  
Baille Bye !!! Red Faulcon. 


End file.
